


I have no idea what you're talking about

by kenmasmiles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3rd gym, 3rd gym plus hinata and lev, Angsty but not really, Disco, M/M, Misunderstanding, Party, Tsukishima is salty af, mentions of sex but like not really, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmasmiles/pseuds/kenmasmiles
Summary: Tsukishima was clearly upset, but pestering him about it won’t make him feel any better, “hey… How can you be so sad when you’re watching Bokuto dance like a literal ape?” Kuroo laughs, attempting to lighten the mood.“It’s hard to look at him when you know he slept with your boyfriend last night.” Tsukishima mutters.





	

“You shouldn’t frown so much, y’know.” The boy tells the blond as he pulls a chair over to sit next to him, “your pretty face doesn’t want to be wrinkly when your twenty-five.”  
The blond shoots him a glare, turning to watch their friends on the dance floor, “shut up, Kuroo.”  
“That’s not very polite, is it now?” He sends him a devious smile. The blond rolls his eyes, turning away from him, not wanting to talk to him.  
“Hey… you okay?” Kuroo asks, switching to a softer tone when he realises that the blond is in a foul mood.  
“I’m fine.” He growls.  
“Kei… what’s wrong?” Kuroo furrows his brows.  
“Nothing.”  
“Kei!”  
“Don’t. Don’t call me Kei.”  
“Oh… Okay.” Kuroo decides to leave it at that. Tsukishima was clearly upset, but pestering him about it won’t make him feel any better, “hey… How can you be so sad when you’re watching Bokuto dance like a literal ape?” He laughs, attempting to lighten the mood.  
“It’s hard to look at him when you know he slept with your boyfriend last night.” Tsukishima mutters.  
Kuroo’s eyes spring wide open, having no idea what the blond was talking about,“Kei… I…”  
Tsukishima laughs bitterly, “don’t call me Kei, Kuroo. Only special people can call me that… You… you aren’t special to me anymore.”  
They both pause, not even drawing a breath. Kuroo furrows his brows once more, his lips parting.  
Tsukishima sharply exhales, “Our relationship, it was your idea to keep it a secret. I didn’t think it would be so you could sleep with other men behind my back. Was I not good enough for you? Poor Bokuto has no idea what he got himself into, I wonder how Akaashi would-”  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
“Oh, really?” Tsukishima raises an eyebrow, thinking back to that evening.  
FLASHBACK  
“Shit, Kuroo!” Tsukishima heard Bokuto cry through Kuroo’s bedroom door.  
He could hear Kuroo taking a deep breath.  
“ARGH! It’s so hard!” Bokuto cries once again.  
“Bokuto! Quiet down, Kei will get mad if he hears us.” Tsukishima listens to his hushed voice.  
“Oh, I’m sorry!” Bokuto groans, throwing something across the room. Tsukishima rolls his eyes, walking to his room on the opposing side of the apartment.  
BACK TO NORMAL  
“Care to explain?” Tsukishima asks, after explaining what he heard. Kuroo lets out a heavy laugh, clapping his hands in a seal-like manner.  
“You thought? Bokuto and I?” he wheezes, catching the attention of the four others on the dance floor.  
“Kuroo, do you need CPR or something?” Akaashi politely asks as Bokuto slaps his back.  
“Tsukishima *wheeze* thought that *wheeze* Bokuto and I *wheeze* were fucking!”  
Akaashi buttons his lips, murmuring, “I hope not.”  
On the other hand, Bokuto found this so hilarious, the only sounds that he’s making are faint whistles from his throat, as well as the slapping of his hands against his thighs, “Kuroo *pant* and me?”  
Hinata and Lev stood awkwardly, not involving themselves in the group’s antics.  
“Ah, Tsukki, we were playing video games!” Bokuto wipes a tear from beneath his eye.  
“Yeah! Bokuto was so bad he had to rely on me half the time.” Kuroo sighed stupidly, raking a hand through his messy hair. Tsukishima thinks back to how he had hidden in his room, crying silently and refusing to talk to Kuroo. Now, it feels so stupid that he had misunderstood the situation completely, but instead of pondering over it, he lightens the situation with a joke.  
“Yeah, I should’ve known. Kuroo’s usually a lot louder.”  
Everyone’s mouths snap shut as they slowly turn towards the smirking blond.  
“Called it! Hinata! You were wrong!” Bokuto shouts with glee, pointing at Hinata.  
“…Wait… does this mean…” Akaashi trails off in thought, getting overtaken by Kuroo.  
“Kei! This was-”  
“No more secrets, Tetsu. Our relationship is open and there’s nothing you can do about it.” Tsukishima folds his arms, leaning back against his chair.  
Kuroo pretends to pout as he wraps an arm around the blond, who’s lips were forming a small smile.


End file.
